


Youth PT.2

by ggeggege



Series: Youth [2]
Category: The commentary crew, the reddit crew
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Ice Cream, Reunions, all platonic mk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggeggege/pseuds/ggeggege
Summary: After meeting the crew for the first time 7 years ago, when he was 10,  they moved to America and/ or the UK not soon after. Usually when his friends would move,  even just an hour away, he would find it hard to keep in contact with them. The crew were different. Only after a few weeks of knowing each other,  their parents had all exchanged phone numbers and addresses,  scheduling play dates, which turned into sleep overs, every other day. When Kappa was 14, they all moved away.Sequel to Youth. Read that first to get the full backstory and experience.





	Youth PT.2

Kappa groaned as he opened the door, making his way inside and slamming the door behind him, wincing at the loud noise it made.

He dragged his backpack to his room, plopping it near the his door as he wiped the sweat of his brow and collapsed onto his bed.

After meeting the crew for the first time 7 years ago, when he was 10, they moved to America and/ or the UK not soon after. Usually when his friends would move, even just an hour away, he would find it hard to keep in contact with them. The crew were different. Only after a few weeks of knowing each other, their parents had all exchanged phone numbers and addresses, scheduling play dates, which turned into sleep overs, every other day. When Kappa was 14, they all moved away.

Brandon was first, just a week after the new year. His family were moving back to the US for no reason in particular. There was a lot of crying. He keeps the photos they took dressed up as spartans for book week beside his computer.

2 months after Brandon left, Anï left too. Her parents said that there was a family emergency and had to move back as soon as possible. Anï promised they would still contact each other each day. He keeps the pair of glasses she left behind stored away from harm in his closet, waiting for the day when he can give them back in person.

4 months after, Anï had left -just like Brandon, he missed them both-, Henry moved away to the UK. Henry sobbed into Kappas shoulder when he told him. His parents said the housing market was overpriced and finding it hard to keep up with all the bills, especially with all the political parties talking about possibly putting forward some harsher housing bills. So he moved. Kappa still has the shark plushie Henry gave him on his last day sitting at the head of his bed.

When it seemed like all worries of Kwite moving away dissipated, it resurfaced and came back to haunt him. It was Halloween when it happened. Australia didn't really celebrate Halloween, so all Kappa had done for the 'holiday' was buy some lollies that were on sale, saving the rest of his money for the day after when all of lollies would be half off. As he walked home, he saw a few kids dressed up walking up and down the streets. He shook his head as he made his way to the front door, opening it and closing it behind him, wiping his shoes on the rug, taking them off, and tossing them in the shoe basket. He made his way to his room, grabbing a bottle of water along the way, and sitting down in his chair in front of his computer. He logged in, opening discord before his phone began to ring and vibrate in his pocket. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He swiped on the screen and put the phone up to his ear.

"Kwite, hey! What's up, i was about to play a game of something with the guys, wanna join?" Kappa asked, grinning as he spun in his chair.

"Um, no. But, uh, um..." Instantly, the happy mood was thrown off and replaced with concerned. Kwite's voice sounded croaky and out of breathe. He could hear some sniffles over the phone.

"Kwite? Are you okay? Whats wrong? Where are you? " Kappa asked, getting up and grabbing a packet of lollies -Kwites favourite-and stuffing it into his hoodies pocket. He made his way to the shoe basket, putting on the same ones he was wearing before.

"I, uh... Could you just meet me at the park?" Kwite asked hesitantly. Kappa nodded then realised Kwite couldnt see him.

"Sure, i'll be there in a sec" Kappa replied with a soft voice, making his way out of his house before saying his goodbyes over the phone and walking -more like running- to the park.

When Kappa made it to the park, Kwite was sat ontop if the monkey bars, face hidden in his folded arms. Kappa frowned and slowed down whilst making his way over, grabbing onto the pole of the monkey bars.

"Kwite? Whats going on?" Kappa asked soflty, putting his foot up on the hand rail near him and lifting himself up. Kwite moved over and Kappa sat next to him, catching his breathe.

Kwite looked up to him once they both settled. Kappa saw how his cheeks were puffy and red, noticing how Kwites eyes were bloodshot, even from under the mass of a hoodie he was wearing.

"Kappa... im sorry" Kwites breathe hitched and he hid his face in behind his sleeves. Kappas heart stopped as he thought to himself why Kwite was like this, hoping it wasnt what he thought it was.

"Kappa, im moving back to the US. My parents said that dads job here is done and we can move back to the US. Im so sorry" Kwite started crying again, tears sliding down his face, body shaking just enough to notice.

It was what he thought it was.

"When are you leaving" Kappa noticed how his voice sounded so devoid of emotions, but he couldnt bring himself to care.

"Tomorrow" Kappas heart stopped again, his breathe hitching. "You know how my parents were making me clean and pack everything up for spring cleaning? Spring cleaning my ass, it was for when we were going to move. They've known about this for months. The absolute... ARGH!" Kwite yelled, smacking his fist on the monkey bars before wincing at the pain, cradling his hand close to his chest. He sighed.

"Im sorry... " Kwite mumbled, leaning onto Kappas shoulder, bringing his neckline of his hoodie over his mouth.

Kappas couldn't bring himself to reply, so he just scooted closer, bringing Kwite closer and laying his head on Kwite. Kwite sniffled every so often while they were there, watching as kids passed in costumes and laughing. Kappa wished it could last.

It wasnt long until Kappas mum called his phone, asking him to come home. He gave Kwite a tight hug, who in turn started to sob, hugging even tighter. they said their goodbyes.

Kappa still keeps the hoodie Kwite left behind at a sleep over once, tucked away close to Anï's glasses.

"Its okay, would've happened sooner or later" Kappa mumbled to no one but himself as he curled up in bed. His lower lip trembled as he looked at the clock on the wall across from him, counting down the hours till Kwite leaves in his head.

As he inhaled shakily, felt his eyes water, and his emotions get the best of him. He finally let his walls break.

* * *

Kappa jumped around in excitement. Its been a long time since he'd seen his best friends in person. 3 years and a half to be exact. Theyve all changed so much from what they saw during video calls and pictures posted to snapchat or instagram. But now he would have the chance to see them again.

Kappa had been saving up on an airplane ticket that would take him to america. The crew had been planning this for a whole year, and finally it was all coming together

Kappa had packed what he needed a few days before he would have to leave for the airport, checking it and what he mightve forgotten each day leading up to the reunion. He wanted to be prepared.

Soon, it was the day he would catch a plane to America. He was so excited.

Kappa finished going through security, showing his ticket to the reception before boardibg the plane. He put his bag up and sat down in the window seat, hoping that the person sitting next to him wouldnt be a pain for the next 10+ hours.

* * *

Kappa was nervous, he wouldnt lie. He had just got off the plane and was walking to the front of the airport where the crew had said theyd all meet up at to pick up Kappa.

Kappa exhaled shakily as he mindlessly scrolled through discord and instagram as he sat down near the entrance to the airport. He looked around before spotting a familiar face, feeling like the air from his lungs was just ripped out from him. He stood up quickly, staring at the figure who stood dressed in a green hoodie and black sweat pants. Kappa then noticed the three(3) people behind him. A girl with the ends of her hair bleached, dressed in a oversized sweater and jeans, a boy that was super tall and looked like the definition of a cuddle bear, and a lanky boy with a blue beanie on his head, his long hair spilling down his shoulders.

Kappa smiled before grabbing his bag more tight than before and hurriedly making his way to the grouo before they could see him. As he made his way over towards them, he caught bits of their conversation.

"Where is he?"

"Dont know, he said he would be here by now. Do you think hes lost?"

"Hope not, im not scowering this place for him"

"Rude"

Kappa sneaked behind them, slowly tip toeing closer before grabbing Brandons shoulders.

"Hello there!" Kappa laughed as Brandon jumped away then quickly hugged Kappa.

The group all whooped in surprise as they all huddled together to hug eachother. Finally, they were a crew again, all together.

Brandon stepped back, whiping his eyes with the ends of his sleeves. Henry threw his arm around Kappas shoulder, talking mile a minute about how happy he was to see him. Anï had taken off her glasses and was wiping her eyes, her eyes glassy with tears but her face decorated with a huge grin. Kwite couldn't stop grinning as he stood next to Kappa, joining in on whatever Henry was talking about.

"So, hows Australia been without us? I bet its been super boring" Henry asked, grinning as he pulled Kappa closer.

"Its been so much easier, now i dont need to worry about being pegged with water balloons when its over 30° celsius" Kappa chuckled as Kwite punched his softly at that remark, obviously being directed at him from when he would attack the crew randomly with water balloons.

"Weve missed you" Anï said as she guided the group out of the airport and started to walk down the path.

"Ive missed you guys too" Kappa replied, a soft smile as Anï looked up to him.

"Im sorry we left so suddenly" Anï mumbled, loud enough for the cree to hear. Kappa frowned.

"Its ok, some things just have to be done. Theres no good reminiscing about the past that only brings grief, remisce about the past that we had good times. Focus on how we're all together again." Kappa said softly as he put his arm around Anï, Henry still around his.

Brandon, Kwite, Henry, and Anï all looked a bit guilty at his words, but then smiled.

"Hey, lets go to that ice cream place, i heard they make the best double chocolate chip ice cream" Brandon interjected, ruffling Kappas hair from behind.

"Mints the best, bitch" Kwite smirked, walking infront of them then walking backwards, which was Kappa found pretty impressive.

"Thats wrong. Vanilla is top tier, twink" Henry pointed at Kwite, removing his arm from around Kappas shoulders and walking faster and closer to Kwite. Kwite yelped before turning around and running down the street towards the ice cream shop, Henry running close behind, both screaming idiotically, Brandon, Anï, and Kappa wheezing at the site and struggling to keep walking straight without bending over to take a breath.

The rest of the day was spent catching up with eschother, even though they mostly did already during calls, but there were still things they didnt mention.

After spending an hour or two arguing which ice cream was better, they all made their way to the house they were staying at. 

Kappa brought out the 'gifts' he had gotten for them. Anïs old pair of glasses, which she squealed and giggled at, Henry's shark plushie, which he jumped up and down with it in his arms, repeating thank yous and such, Kwite's old hoodie, which he scoffed at but tied around his waist, defending himself each time Brandon kept saying how much of a twink he looked like, and the photos he and Brandon took when they all still lived in Australia. Brandon hugged his real tight when he gave them to him, and if a tear or two slipped down each others cheeks, no one said a thing.

Kappa instantly collapsed onto the lounge in the living room, the others following close behind. He slowly drifted off, suddenly feeling off and scared, scared that this was a dream. that he hadnt really met them and would never get the chance too. That he was truly alone. As the thoughts began to consume him, Kwite placed his hand on Kappa's, squeezing it softly.

"Glad to see you again, bud" Kwite looked at him, softly smiling.

Kappa returned the kind gesture, the negative thoughts all dissipating.

"Same here"

The crew was all back together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading!  
> This was originally posted on Wattpad in my Commentary Crew oneshots. My username there is TumblrKickedMe. I also have a tumblr (cough hahahah hsfhavkjha) and is @Ggeggege ! Go follow or check me out there!  
> * grammar fixed here and there so it might not be an exact replica of what i originally posted on wattpad *


End file.
